Zoo video 2
Plot Daisy is at the zoo again, visiting the Emperor Tamarin monkeys exhibit. Like the first zoo video, there is no spoken dialogue, but, in the closed captioning, the subplot really starts to begin. In the video, the camera is focused on two monkeys. One monkey is struggling to hold onto its babies and protect them. At the very end, there is a sound of a door opening, and Daisy runs away, avoiding social interaction. Subplot Before this video, there is not much subplot, but from this point on, the sub-story becomes more and more present. * They cling together * Familiarity * The Emperor Tamarins * The new father struggles to hold his twins '' * ''Struggles to hide them * Reaching out for help is pointless. No one will be able to understand. * "But I can't do this on my own" * He screams into emptiness. * "I need to hide them," he says. * "They're not ready. They don't know enough." * "I am a poor teacher" * "She doesn't know enough. This huge world will consumer her." * "Cling to my back, child." * "Hush now, don't worry." * "This is the whole world. This is it" * "Everything outside of this place is dangerous and cruel" * "The world outside of this is a loud pain" * "Cling to me" * "Cling to me or face the loud cruel hungry world." Explanations and Theories * '''SPOILER: '''Very clearly, the annotations are about Daisy and her father. Once Daisy's mother passed away, Daisy's father had to take care of the baby on his own. He hides Daisy from the world as a child, never letting her interact with other people or the outside. He is abusive and manipulative and tells Daisy that the world outside of their home is unsafe, and people are untrustworthy. He forces Daisy to completely depend and cling on to him. Without him, she has to learn a whole new life and discover independence. * '''SPOILER: '''Not only can this be representative of Daisy of her father, but it can be representative of Daisy's father and all his experiments. We already know that he works with genetics and DNA, and we can deduce he had other experiments before Alan. Later, we discover that this is true, and they were all failed experiments. The hidden captions could represent the father's frustration with not completing the perfect creation, and that he has to keep them hidden from the world, especially Daisy. * In the video, the captions say that the father monkey cannot keep up with his twins. This leads to questioning about whether Daisy had/has a sibling. There is one theory based on this video that thinks that Alan and Daisy are siblings, and that Daisy was just another one of her father's experiments. Description September 8, 2017 hi guys. things have been stressful lately and i havnt been very active on youtube of twitter because im trying to help alan recover from his mouth/jaw injury. he'll hopfully be well enough to be in a video next week. heres a video i took at the zoo. i love you @daisybrownreal Category:Plot